deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Comic book villains match 1: Two-Face VS Jigsaw
In the epic first round of the comic book villains tourney, two of the most diabolical gangsters will fight. Each, scarred for life with horrendous wounds to the face. Pistols, knives, shotguns and rifles will meet on the urban battlefield in a bloody clash of comic book villains. The Dark Knight's double personality, coin flipping villain of the crime underworld who turned after acid was thrown in his face when he was district attorney will meet the Punisher's handsome assassin turned grotesque mobster through an explosion caused by Frank Castle as 11th seeded Two-Face ''will go up against 14th seeded ''Jigsaw (Comics) in this terrifying matchup of epic proportions. Two-Face Real name: Harvey Dent Height: 6 feet Weight: 182lbs Harvey Dent was once District Attorney of Gotham City. However, while investigating the "Holiday" killer, he had acid thrown in his face by Vincent Maroni, scarring the left half of his face permanently. He soon became obsessed with duality and fled to the sewers of Gotham City. Soon, even his wife went missing. Dent's obsession with duality even his personality. The scarred half of his face turned into a sinister and cruel being, while the un-scarred half remained Harvey Dent. Using his father's lucky silver dollar to make decisions, he became the crime boss and super villain, Two-Face. After being taken to Arkham Asylum and escaping several times, the mystery still eludes Harvey's past friends, Jim Gordon and The Batman, if Harvey will ever return. Weapons Black switchblade.jpg|A Stilleto model 64.jpg|A Smith & Wesson Model 64 sphinx 3000.jpg|A Sphinx 3000 Sawed-off_mossberg.jpg|A Sawn off Mossberg iwi tavor tar21.jpg|A Tar-21 400px-M203.jpg|M203 grenade launcher Switchblades.jpg|A Stilleto glock 19 handgun.jpg|A Glock 19 Sawed-off mossberg.jpg|A sawn-off mossberg Thompson M1928.jpg|A Thompson Sub-Machine Gun Sopmod m4 carbine 06.jpg|A Colt M4 Iwi tavor tar21.jpg|A Tar-21 400px-M203.jpg|An M203 grenade launcher Type 69 RPG.jpg|A Type-69 Norinco Jigsaw Real name: Billy Russo Height: 6 feet 2 inches Weight: 250lbs Billy Russo was a former Maggia assassin nicknamed "The Beaut" due to his good looks. After killings that eventually led to the inadvertant killings of Frank Castle's family, Russo was hired to take out Bruno Costa. However, Castle had managed to track down Russo. Castle attacked one of the Maggia nightclubs and Russo was hurled through a glass window. Though he survived the incident, his face was torn to shreds and after intense surgery, his face resembled a Jigsaw puzzle. Under the name "Jigsaw", Russo became a criminal boss, ruling the criminal underworld. Weapons Bowie10inch.jpg|A Bowie Knife Smith-et-Wesson-modele-500-p1030121.jpg|A Smith & Wesson Model 500 400px-RugerP94.jpg|A Ruger KP94 FranchiPA3.jpg|Franchi PA3 Hkg36c.jpg|G36C Ag36.jpg|AG36 grenade launcher Rebellion Rosewood Switchblade Serrated Knife .jpg|A Switchblade 400px-M1911Colt.jpg|An M1911 FranchiPA3.jpg|Franchi PA3 HK-MP5A3.jpg|An MP5A3 500px-Zastava_M70AB2.jpg|A Zastava M70 Hkg36c.jpg|G36C Ag36.jpg|AG36 grenade launcher M67 grenade.jpg|An M67 Edges NOTE: ALL EDGES ARE OPINION BASED ON STATS OF THE GUNS AND WHAT I BELIEVE IS BEST. DO NOT USE JUST THESE EDGES FOR YOUR VOTE Melee (Boss): Jigsaw-The superior length and blade design of the 10-inch Bowie is by far the best bladed weapon in the fight here. While Two-Face's Stilleto is certainly fast and compact, I doubt it's effectiveness in combat against a blade twice it's length. Melee (Gang): Even-They're basicly the same weapon, the stilleto may be a bit shorter, but overall, that won't make a big difference. Overall edge: Jigsaw Close range (Boss): Two-Face-The Model 64 is lighter and has a 6 round drum compared to the 500's 5 round drum. The 64 is also far more compact making it easier to draw. Close range (Gangs): Jigsaw-The M1911 packs a much bigger punch with the .45 caliber round. While it loses out in magazine capacity, range and accuracy, it is designed for closer ranged fighting, making it a superior pistol. The Glock however, packs the weak 9mm round. But gains the edge in range and capacity. But let's face it, this isn't sniping, the M1911 is better for closer ranged fighting and wins the day. Overall edge: Even Mid range (Boss) 1: Two-Face-The fact is, Two-Face brings two guns into the fight. In this fight, the Sphinx will be carrying the .45 caliber round. Which is also bigger than the Ruger. Two-Face can always use one gun at a time, so in all, Two-Face gets the edge. Mid range (Boss) 2: Jigsaw-The Franchi is more compact, winning the edge in my book. Mid range (Gang) 1: Two-Face-Call me an idiot, but the Thompson's larger clip and caliber wins it an easy edge. The MP5A3 sports the weak 9mm round. Not much power there. I call this an edge for the bigger caliber gun with a better clip size. Yes, the Thompson is old fashioned and heavier, but so what? They aren't sniping with them. Mid range (Gang) 2: Same thing as boss 2. Overall edge: Even Long range (Boss): Two-Face-The Bullpup design of the Tar-21 is far superior to the regular design of the G36C. The Tar is also more compact and arguably more accurate. Long range (Gang) 1: Jigsaw-The M4 is a trusted combat weapon. The M70 is a cheap knock-off of the real AK. Point? Knock-offs break and have many flaws. The M4 is also more accurate. Long range (Gang) 2: Same thing as boss 1. Overall edge: Two-Face Special (Both): Two-Face-The Norinco, while it's certainly not the most portable weapon, is the big advantage here. It is slow to reload and is a knock-off. But it packs range and power. The grenade launchers are tied, and while the M67 is portable power, it isn't going to stack up to the Norinco's range. X-Factors X-Factor edge: Two-Face What fight next? Who. Is. Deadliest? Lex Luthor VS Iron-Monger Hammerhead VS Black Mask Voting VOTING IS NOW CLOSED!!! The Battle Prologue Before the Maggia boss, Jigsaw stands, looking at his employer. Silvermane sits in his large leather wingback chair, gazing at the scar-faced assassin. He rubbed his silver beard between his index finger and his thumb. A fire crackles in the hearth to the right of him, it's orange glow providing the only light source in the room aside from the moon outside the large picture window to the left. Behind Silvermane was a bookshelf that touched the ceiling, stacked with leather bound books, some as thick as Jigsaw's thigh. Some even thicker. Jigsaw watches Silvermane like a hawk, his eyes watching his employer's every movement. The Maggia was one of two gang superpowers in the East Coast, with the Kingpin and his gang as the other. With the intentions of expanding their territory past the East Coast, the Maggia would take no chances with...deployment of their gangs. Jigsaw would be the forerunner into one of the criminal capitals of the world, Gotham City. A city infested with gangs and criminals. The Joker, The Black Mask, The Penguin, the list goes on and on. But the first gang that the Maggia had their greedy eyes on was Two-Face. Former District Attorney of the city, turned gangster with just a lone bottle of acid. Aside from Two-Face, only one man stood in the Maggia's way. The protector of the city who kept watch over Gotham with a silent vigilence, hiding in the shadows and striking crime in the throat when it creeps up on Gotham. Right now, he was the least of the Maggia's concerns. Silvermane finally spoke, his voice weak and tired, "You know what to do, don't you?" Jigsaw nods, his eyes still watching Silvermane. "Then why the discussion? Dent is the one we're after, if we take him out, the others will fall with ease, as long as our friend the Kingpin holds up his part of the deal." Jigsaw nods once more and begins to leave the Maggia boss' study, but Silvermane speaks up once more, "Don't fail me, Beaut. Kill him." A slight chuckle escapes from Jigsaw's mouth. Silvermane wasn't the funny sort, but having to tell Jigsaw not to fail was certainly something to laugh at. The main battle ''3 days later The Blackjack Casino, Gotham City 9:17 PM Two-Face looks down at his hand, his lucky coin sits heads up. He looks up at the dealer of the Poker table and folds. The dealer looks to the next player, he lays down his hand, "Royal flush," the dealer says, scraping all the chips in the pot towards the player with the royal flush. Two-Face smirks and looks at his cards, a two, a four, a seven, and an eight. Better than losing. Two-Face turns and walks away from the game, he examines the busy casino. The massive room is carpeted in fancy red carpeting and elaborate mahogany trim and elaborate carvings. Marble, staircases lead up to a balcony that overlooks the entire spectacle. Men and women busily walk around the casino, gambling and betting on games and slot machines. Risking their life's savings just to win big at games that prevent that from happening. Two-Face looked for his gangsters. They were strewn out across the casino, ready to engage when they were needed. Easily recognizable amongst the casino patrons, Two-Face aquired looks of both disgust, and fear. His unmistakable scars made him an easy person to pick out in any place. He had escaped and been put back in Arkham too many times to count on toes and fingers. His wanted poster was everywhere in the city. But on a night like tonight, he was free to do as he pleased. As he looks between an empty slot machine and a Blackjack table, he reaches into his pocket of his custom tailored suit. Pulling out his lucky coin, he flips it with is thumb. The coin spins and tumbles in the air, glinting in the lights of the casino. As the coin lands in his palm, he looks down. Scarred side up. Off to the blackjack table. On the outside of the casino, a 1928 Cadillac coupe pulls up beside the front of the casino. The door eases open, and a figure dressed in a sharp black tuxedo and black fedora steps out from the driver's side. 5 other men dressed in brown tuxes and brown fedoras follow, toting guns and knives in their hands. The group pushes their way into the casino. As soon as they enter, a security guard rushes up to stop them. From his jacket, the man in the black removes a Ruger handgun. The guard reaches back for his holster, but as soon as he does, a bullet pierces his head. A trickle of crimson blood flows from his head and his body twists around and slumps to the floor. Jigsaw: X6 Two-Face: X6 Two-Face, at the sound of the gunshot, turns to face to the door, his gangsters already armed and at his side, "Look's like we've got company," he mutters, tossing his card to the table and reaching into the white half of his jacket for his revolver. Removing the gun, he cocks back the hammer with his thumb and exchanges a glance with one of his gangsters. The man in black removes his fedora and tosses it off to the side. Screams fill the room at the sight of his scarred face: Jigsaw. Many left at the sound of the gunshot, but the few stragglers push their way past the arriving gang. Jigsaw looks down at his hands, sheathed in leather gloves, he looks up and aims his pistol down at Two-Face and his gang. "I take it you're Two-Face?" he asks, observing Two-Face's scarred face and custom suit, half white, half pin-striped and gray. Two-Face observes his advancing foe, his gang readying their weapons. "I'd take it you'd be correct, but who the hell are you?" Jigsaw looks back at his men. A hint of a smile pierces his rock solide face. Returning his attention to Two-Face, his pistol still aimed. "That doesn't really matter seeing as how you'll be dead pretty soon." One of Two-Face's gangsters quickly raises his Tommy Gun and opens up on Jigsaw and his gang. Jigsaw leaps behind a nearby card table. 4 of his gangsters do the same. The fifth, not so lucky. Two-Face and his gang retreat towards the back of the casino, where the slots are located, as the remaining gangster was left to provide covering fire. Tommy gun fire continues to ravage the Maggia gang as Two-Face and his gang retreat. Suddenly, the gunfiire ends. The attacker looks down at his gun and releases the drum clip to the floor. Reaching to his back pocket, he fumbles for another clip. Jigsaw stands from behind the card table and fires four shots from his Ruger into the gangster's chest. His legs give out beneath him and he caves in and falls over, four neat bullet holes in his chest. The other Maggia gang members rise up and begin to move towards the back of the casino. Two-Face's gangsters ready their weapons in the back of the casino as Jigsaw advances on them. One of Dent's gangsters aims his Mossberg at the attacking Maggia gang. He pumps the gun and fires of a shot. The scattering ball bearings within the shot spread out, hitting one of the Maggia in the leg. He crumples to the ground and roars in pain, his right thigh, covered in blood. He stands and limps forward. The other Maggia members begin to open fire with their guns from the hip. Bullets shred into the slot machines, sending shrapnel and debris flying through the air. Two-Face's gangster armed with the shotgun fires off a second shot at the advancing gangsters. He misses. He pumps the gun a third time. Suddenly, a bullet flies into his gut and knocks him to his back. A Maggia member runs up to the fallen gangster and aims his MP5 down at him. Two-Face's injurred troop, from the ground, fires his shotgun into the Maggia gangster's chest, sending blood and flesh flying into the air. Another Maggia member immediately comes up behind and riddles the injurred shotgun troop with his M70 rifle. Two-Face fires his revolver blindly around the corner of a slot machine in hopes of hitting someone. He peels around the corner and fires at Jigsaw who advances like a charging bull. ''CLICK. ''Two-Face fumbles around for one of his Sphinx guns, but Jigsaw slams into him, knocking him to the ground. Two-Face flips out his Switchblade and stands. Jigsaw swings a wild punch but Two-Face ducks and slashes with his knife. The blade clips Jigsaw's shoulder, doing no damage. All around the casino, gunfire batters the senses as the two gangs engage in fighting. The remaining three Maggia gangsters regroup together at the very back of the casino. Suddenly, one drops to the ground as a bullet pierces the back of his skull. His body folds over and drops to the ground. Bullets begin flying all around the Maggia members. They begin to scatter for cover, looking for a hiding spot amongst the chaos. From atop the balcony, one of Two-Face's gangsters, armed with an M4, fires upon the scattering Maggia members. One of the Maggia members draws a grenade from his coat and pulls the pin. He exchanges a quick glance between his fellow gangster before throwing the grenade onto the balcony. Two-Face's gangster hardly realizes the grenade as it lands a few feet behind him. He fires several shots from his gun before the grenade explodes in a hail of shrapnel, smoke and blood. Two-Face continues to exchange blows with Jigsaw. He could hit hard, Jigsaw. But he was losing stamina. Two-Face sent a swift kick to Jigsaw's thigh, knocking him over onto his butt. Jigsaw draws his SMith & Wesson 500 from his holster and aims it at Two-Face. "I gotcha now, Dent." Suddenly, an overwhelming pain swarms his right shoulder blade. Looking back, he sees one of Two-Face's men holding a bloody switchblade in The Beaut's shoulder. Jigsaw cocks back his elbow and slams it into the attacking gangster. The gangster's nose snaps and blood rushes from his face. Jigsaw turns and stands, drawing his Bowie knife. He steps forward and slashes the gangster across the neck, sending blood flying onto the nearby walls. Jigsaw smiles and turns, looking for Two-Face who fled the scene. "Coward," Jigsaw mutters, before running off to find his foe. The last two Maggia members race up the staircase towards the balcony, barring their weapons. The first wields a Franchi PA3 shotgun, the second carries G36C assault rifle. As they approach the top of the steps, the rifleman stops and looks around. Suddenly, gunfire erupts at the end of the balcony. He looks over to see Two-Face firing his dual Sphinx 3000 handguns at them. The shotgun troop falls, seven bullets in his chest. The second, begins to fire back with his G36C. Two-Face ducks behind an elaborately carved wooden chest to reload his guns. The gunfire behind him gets closer with each second. "He's gettin closer," Two-Face muttered to himself, "I know, I know, I'm going as fast as I can," he argued back to himself. As he finishes loading the guns, he hears te Maggia member drop his gun. Then, a flick sound of a switchblade opening. Two-Face stands, aiming both of his pistols at the gangster, who's face was now white as snow. Two-Face smiles and begins unloading bullets on the gangster, using both clips to rip the gangster to shreds. When the guns are empty, Two-Face holsters his smoking guns and watches as the ripped-up body falls to the ground, barely recognizable. Suddenly, the last of Two-Face's gangsters runs up to his leader. "Boss, we heard lots o' shooting, you aight?" he asks. Two-Face smiles cruelely and nods. All of the sudden, they hear footsteps. "I thought they were all dead," the gangster exclaims, readying his Tar-21. Jigsaw appears at the top of the steps, he aims his Smith & Wesson Model 500 down range at Two-Face's gangsters and pulls the trigger. The massive caliber bullet rips through the gangster's head, sending a waterfall of blood, brain and bone out the back of his head. Two-Face looks at his foe, "So this is the best they could send? A broken bounty hunter and a rag-tag group of gangsters? It'll take more than that to finish off me," Two-Face says, picking up the fallen gangster's Tar-21. "It appears we've reached a stalemate, Dent," Jigsaw says, "I don't do ties." "It's just Two-Face," Two-Face growls angrily. Jigsaw eyes his foe and pulls back the hammer on his revolver. He eases his finger onto the trigger and fires a shot. Two-Face dives behind the chest just in the nick of time. The shot plows through the wall behind the chest. Two-Face fires a burst from his rifle blindly around the corner of the chest. Suddenly, a second shot pierces the chest and rips out the back, sending a shower of splinter into Two-Face's leg. Two-Face cringes as a fourth shot flies into the wall. Jigsaw fires a final shot from his revolver. The bullet hits Two-Face's Tar-21, breaking it. Tossing aside the broken rifle, Two-Face reaches into his pocket and flips out his jet black stilleto. He stands and charges at Jigsaw. Jigsaw ducks out of the way and draws his bowie knife. The two men circle each other for several moments before Jigsaw steps forward and slashes outward. Two-Face bends back and dodges the blow and then retaliates with a slash to the thigh with his switchblade. The two exhcange several blows ebfore Jigsaw delivers a swift kick to Two-Face's chest, knocking him into the balcony rail. The blow knocks Two-Face's switchblade out of his hands and into the bloody mess on the main floor of the casino. "You're through, Dent," Jigsaw says, sheathing his Bowie knife in exhcange for his Ruger. Two-Face chuckles slightly, soon though, his chuckle turns into a menacing cackle. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jigsaw says cruelely. "You might want to learn to count," Two-Face says, still laughing slightly. Jigsaw's cruel smile turns to a puzzled frown, "What?" "Your gun only holds 15 bullets." Jigsaw unloads the magazine and looks down. Surely enough, non bullets remained. He had fired the entire magazine when he was charging into the slot machine area. Suddenly, Two-Face stands and punches Jigsaw across the face, knocking the Beaut into the chest behind him. As Jigsaw falls, his head slams into the edge of the wooden chest. A trickle of blood flows from his hairline as he slips into unconciousness. Two-Face stands over his defeated foe and pulls out his lucky coin. He flips the coin in the air. It tumbles and flips in the air and lands in his palm. Two-Face looks down. Heads. He reaches down and pulls out Jigsaw's bowie knife. Cocking his arm back, he swings the 10 inch blade forward and into Jigsaw's neck, severing his scarred head from his body. Two-Face watches, with a grin on his face, as Jigsaw's head tumbles to the floor. The stump which used to be his neck, spouts a fountain of dark red blood. Two-Face tosses the knife aside and pulls out a cigar from his pocket. He lights up and puts the cigar to his lips. Taking a long drag on the Cuban cigar, he exhales and lets out a puff of smoke. In the distance, police sirens begin roaring to life. He wouldn't go back to arkham just yet, he thought to himself before taking another drag on his cigar and walking out the fire exit. ''WINNER: TWO-FACE Expert's opinion: Despite the greater training and superior close ranged weaponry that Jigsaw brought, he just couldn't handle the intelligence, experience and devastating weaponry that Two-Face brought to the fight. Category:Blog posts